


rips

by dizzy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: Dan really, really likes Phil in the hoodie he got Phil for his birthday.





	rips

Phil laughs breathlessly. "You're not even going to let me take it off?"

Dan isn't sure how the attempt at being put upon just makes it hotter, but it does. His knees clamp around Phil's thighs and he shakes his head, shoving his hands up under the material just to watch it scrunch up around Phil's chest. He leans down and licks, bites, holds the flesh between his teeth with the least amount of pressure possible just to feel Phil squirm. 

When Dan pops back up he scoots backwards and pulls the hoodie back down as he goes. 

"Aren't you usually trying to get me out of clothes instead of in them more?" Phil tries again, like he's under the mistaken impression that Dan hasn't known from the second Phil tried the jumper on on exactly how he wanted this night to end up. 

Dan grabs the lube. The bottle is almost empty. They'll bicker later because Dan will just want to add it to the Tesco shop and Phil will want to order it online so he doesn't have to look a deliver person who knows someone in the household fucks in the eye. 

But there's enough for now. He strips his own clothes off quickly, while Phil watches wide-eyed. Pretty eyes, so fucking lovely against the color of the jumper. Dan feels another surge of energy, the kind that makes him want to kiss and bite and fuck and do all sorts of weird carnal things to exorcise the lust that he at this point accepts he'll never stop feeling for Phil. Sometimes he can set it aside and sometimes - sometimes the only way out is to fuck right through it.

So he gets two fingers in himself and puts on a show for Phil in the way that makes them both feel good. Phil's fingers grab at Dan's naked hips and then wrap loosely around his cock. Dan holds nothing back, riding back against himself and forward into Phil, until he knows he's just shy of enough. 

This is how he likes it. He pushes Phil's hands away and braces his own on Phil's chest, lifting up and letting Phil hold himself in place for Dan to sink right down onto. 

They both take a moment at how good it feels. Dan feels glazed over, drunk on it, staring down at the dark green material of the hood puddled around the paleness of Phil's neck. He can feel one of the rips underneath his palm and he has the brief fantasy-thought of hooking a finger in and just ripping. He won't, because it was a fucking sixty pound jumper, and Phil really loves it. Dan loves it too, he has a fascination with unkempt edges and imperfections, with things that are interesting to the eye. 

Maybe that's why Phil just does it for him so fully, so thoroughly. They're made of imperfections, both of them together. He lets his head drop back and rides with intent, feeling the fullness inside and letting it carry him to a deeply satisfied place. 

Time passes like drips of syrup, thick and warm and delicious, until there's sweat running down his neck dripping onto the hoodie fabric and and his thighs are aching. Phil looks gone for already, mouth open and eyes closed, panting. He's probably not holding back on purpose, not out of any sense of obligation, but just to make the feeling last as long as he can. 

Dan slides his hands under the hoodie again. Phil's chest hair is damp with sweat now and it's a satisfying thing. He moves them back out, palms flat again with the hoodie material between them. The groan sounds wrenched out of Phil's mouth when Dan drags it rough over his sensitive nipples.

"Phil," Dan says. He sounds out of breath. "Fuck me." 

Phil grabs hips hips and starts to fuck up, the wet slapping sound filling the room between them. It doesn't take long for Phil to let out a stuttered sound. Dan takes care of himself; he doesn't need much. When he comes he rocks down onto Phil and gasps. Phil's hands cup his balls and rub and it's almost too much and so, so good. 

He slumps forward with his back arched and his forehead against Phil's chest for just a few seconds before he gets up. He knows the trap inherent in getting too cozy post-orgasm; he's woken up to those stiff sheets too many times, and the older it gets the more he hates it. Phil doesn't mind as long as Dan's doing all the work.

He steps back from their en-suite bathroom into the bedroom and stills in the doorway. The duvet is still shoved down and Phil's got his eyes closed, breathing shallowly like he's already half asleep. His cock looks soft and sweet almost against his thigh and the hoodie still looks good on him, even with the come stain along the bottom hem now. 

Dan takes a moment just to appreciate his own clearly superior fashion choices. He could wake Phil and get him to undress, but he decides not to. It feels decadent and almost secretive to curl up in bed beside Phil and push his hands under it again.

**Author's Note:**

> [read and reblog on tumblr](http://alittledizzy.tumblr.com/post/182661476310/rips-danphil-rated-explicit-dan-really-really)


End file.
